User blog:Dark Seeker Kotsu/Beckett goes to Bullworth Part 2
Halloween So far I'd say my first few weeks were good. I had been moved to the Advanced English class by Mr. Galloway who was my favorite teacher by this point. I made some new friends, a Preppie boy named Gord Vendome and a Greaser named Peanut. I also met the 13 year old Zack Blaine and the 17 year old Zane Pires, both were my new friends as well. At any rate I woke up on Halloween, excited because I was also officially fifteen years old now. I got into my costume, which was of Jak from Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, the first game I ever played and my favorite. In the rec room were the others except Gord. Zander was a Panda Bear, Peanut was a pirate, Kian was an army soldier, Jett was Indiana Jones, Zack was Elliott from E.T. and Zane was Neo from the Matrix. "Rich boy ain't here yet." Peanut announced. "Wonder what he's gonna be...a check?" he joked. At that opportune moment Gord showed up, not wearing a costume at all. "Oh I get it...he's inbred for Halloween." Peanut denounced. Gord glared at him. "Father wouldn't buy me a costume...he thinks it's too trivial." Gord said disappointed. I walked over and put my arm around his shoulder. "Hey it's okay. We'll find something for you to wear." I nodded at Zane who left quickly and returned with a Jango Fett costume. "That's all they had left in his size." he said, nodding at Gord. "Well you guys wait here...I'll go help Gord put this thing on." I said, taking the costume and leading Gord to my room, shutting the door behind us. I let Gord take most of his clothes off because they were too bulky and warm for the suit. "You ever put on a costume like this before?" I asked him. He shook his head. "Er okay just hold on to me then or else you might fall over. I'll help you put it on." He looked kind of shyly at me and then put his arms around me. "Okay now with this thing you kinda have to climb into it y'know. It can be a real pain but hey it's cool looking so it's worth it." I said. I put one of my arms around him to prevent him from falling anyways and I helped him pull it on, which was easy because I had done this with my little cousin before too and besides sometimes Gord felt like a little cousin or somethin to me. Then all I had to do was put on whatever accessories came with it and it was done. "You look great pal." I reassured him, giving him the helmet, which he put on. He gave me the thumbs-up. I led him out to see the others, who made encouraging remarks about how good he looked in the costume, mostly for his benefit. We walked outside. "BOO!" Someone shouted, leaping out from the bushes and several of us jumped, except of course for the ever observant Jett. It was only Troy wearing an Edna mask, which we all laughed at. "Say hello to this year's scariest costume champion." Troy exclaimed. "Troy that's so mean...yet so funny!" Zack gasped through his laughter. I would have to agree it was pretty mean but it was hilarious. Troy lifted the costume to reveal his own grin before pulling it back down. "Oh right." Troy said, pulling out a letter. "Your dad told me to give this to you." he said, handing it to me. "Gotta go, Russell and the others are plannin some pranks. See you guys at the dance later!" he said, running off. I tore open the letter and began to read it. Dear Beckett, I have invited your older cousin Phoebe to come and meet your friends. Make sure to introduce her to all of them because she is going off to college right after. Have a fun time with your friends okay? Love Dad. "Wait a minute," I thought. "My cousin Phoebe that thinks nearly everything is cute? I love my cousin but er...this can't be good." The whole group must have noticed the gleam in my eyes because Gord looked like he was about to ask me something but I grabbed his arm and pulled him and I grabbed Zack with the other. "We have to go." I said, pulling them, the others following. "Why?" Peanut asked. "Because I-oof" I didn't get to finish because I ran into a pretty older girl that shared some of my features. "Oh er...hi Phoebe." I said. She smiled "Hi little cuz. Who are these boys?" she asked me. "Oh these are my er friends." I replied nervously. Gord took off his helmet. "My name is Gord. It's very nice to-" but he didn't get to finish. "Awww! His head is so big and round and cute." she said, looking at Gord. Peanut burst into laughter and Gord looked as though he didn't know if that was a compliment or if he should be offended. Then Phoebe saw Zander. "Oh my gosh he is sooo cute!" she said, pointing at him. Zander grinned. "Thanks." he said. "Awwww!" Phoebe exclaimed, hugging him. "How old are you?" she asked. "Eight!" Zander exclaimed, purposefully trying to be cute. "Aww sorry to leave you and your cute little friends this soon but I have to go...my new college awaits." Phoebe said. She gave me a hug and left. "Hahahaha! Did you hear that girl rich boy? She thinks your head is big and round and...and..CUTE!" Peanut yelled as he started roaring with laughter again. I did have to admit his head was kind of cute in the way how it was so well-proportioned you know. Yeah but no one heard me say that so yeah. So we spent the day doing what Russell and his friends were doing...pranks. We egged the girls' dorm, shoved people in trashcans, and we TP'd the library. Finally when nightfall came Zack smirked and pulled out some illegal fireworks, which he set off for everyone in Bullworth to see and they were pretty amazing looking ones too. Then we headed to the gym, where the school dance would be. Ted met me at the door and called out "Birthday boy's here!" I smiled. I hadn't initially liked Bullworth but this had to be one of my best birthdays ever, if not the best. ********* I burst in the door to the Boys Dorm. That was the greatest party I've ever been to but I couldn't get that Incident out of my mind. Of all people it happened to me! On Halloween, on MY Birthday! My ears turned red again as I thought about it and Kian must have known because he whistled. "What exactly happened?" Zack asked. "Yeah why is Beckett acting so weird?" Zander asked, his green eyes round and fearful. "Is he turnin into a vampire or a werewolf or a zombie or somethin?" Zander asked. "That would make sense because I heard there's werewolves around here." Zack added. "Wuh-werewolves?!" Zander yelped, ducking behind Peanut. "There ain't no such thing as werewolves kid." Peanut reassured but Zander still looked jumpy. "Okay but then why is Beckett actin weird?" Zander asked. "F-fine I'll tell you guys but don't tell no one else okay?" I shot. They all nodded. "Okay well I was just er...enjoying the music and everything like that and there was this girl...this really pretty girl see and I don't even know her name but we er started talkin and maybe we kind of er...y'know." I said nervously. They stared at me for a moment before Kian said "Well...what did you do?" I paused nervously but continued. "We kind of er...kind of er...y'know...made out." I said. There was a silence before Kian and Jett jumped up and high fived each other. "Awright!" Kian yelled. "The little guy's done it for the first time!" Jett exclaimed. I went to my room. It was going to be a long night. Category:Blog posts